md1456_once_upon_a_time_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Which Witch is Which?
Which Witch is Which? is the third episode of the eighth season of Once Upon a Time, and the 158th episode overall. It was preceded by Stay Strong and followed by All I Ask of You. Plot Past Zelena, during her reign as the Wicked Witch in Oz, plans her next move; erasing Princess Ozma from the land. Ozma is actually a secret ruler, but Zelena is aware of her due to her brief time in the Sisterhood of Witches. However, Zelena is unable to locate her and, afraid to confront Glinda (already banished), she decides to find Evanora, the Witch of the East, whom Zelena banished to the Deadly Desert. Zelena travels to the Deadly Desert via her broomstick, encountering Evanora on top a hill that does not contain the desert’s deadly qualities. Zelena is surprised to find that Evanora has changed significantly, and is quite brave. Zelena attempts to threaten her rival into helping her find Ozma, but Evanora boldly declines and flees on Zelena’s broomstick. Enraged, Zelena creates a new one (being much more powerful) and returns to Oz, having lost Evanora. Zelena soon hears of Evanora’s residence in Munchkin Country. She finds Evanora's Castle and storms it. Preparing to turn Evanora into a flying monkey, Zelena is fooled with powerful magic. Evanora traps Zelena inside the castle, and says that Zelena is not the rightful ruler of Oz; rather, Evanora is. The Witch of the East states that she was always evil, and came to Oz to take over a long time ago. In order to mock Zelena, Evanora declares herself the Wicked Witch of the East. Zelena, unable to escape, is suddenly visited by a strange woman. The woman is revealed to be Ozma, having come out of hiding after hearing news of a Wicked Witch. Zelena, her true intentions secret, is released by Ozma. Zelena convinces Ozma to let her assist in taking down Evanora. The duo set a trap for Evanora and catch her; however, it becomes known that Ozma is under the impression that there is only one Wicked Witch. Evanora reveals the truth about Zelena; before Ozma can act, Zelena banishes her instantly. After gloating, she gives the same fate to Evanora. Present Regina tells her friends that they need to find Maui, presumably in Oz somewhere. Wish Hook announces his departure from the group, deciding to instead settle down. Alice and Robin volunteer to journey back to Oz and search for him. Henry and Regina continue their quest to locate the Wish Villains. Zelena, Dorothy and Ruby travel to the Enchanted Forest and rescue Glinda. Zelena and Glinda formally make amends, then the group set off for Neverland, where Ozma has been banished. The island is still owned by the Lost Boys, now aging, but Tiger Lily helps the four and takes them to Skull Rock. They find that Ozma is mysteriously under the sleeping curse and is invisible; they must find out who her true love is. Alice and Robin fail to find Maui, getting distracted with their wedding plans. Meanwhile, Wish Cruella is unexpectedly confronted by Henry. Wish Cruella, wanting to kill him, is arrested by Henry and taken back to Storybrooke. She refuses to talk to Henry and Regina, however, taunting them. In Neverland, Glinda states that she does not know who Ozma may have loved; however, Evanora probably did. Zelena, dreading an encounter with her old rival, tells her allies of the less famous Wicked Witch of the East. Zelena takes Dorothy, Ruby and Glinda to 19th Century France to locate Evanora. Only one man knows of her; Raoul de Chagney, who loved Evanora. He reveals that she left a long time ago. Zelena, Dorothy, Ruby and Glinda return to Storybrooke. With Regina’s help, they find that Evanora was brought over with the Dark Curse under the name Christine Daaé. The four visit Evanora, who reluctantly lets them in. Although still malevolent to some extent, she reveals who Ozma somehow met and fell in love with; Sherlock Holmes. Meanwhile, Wish Cruella outsmarts Henry and escapes. Characters (in order of appearance) * Wicked Witch of the West * Wicked Witch of the East (first appearance) * Evil Queen * Captain Hook (Wish Realm) * Alice Jones * Robin Hood, Jr. * Henry Mills * Dorothy Gale * Red Riding Hood * Glinda the Good Witch of the South * Lost Boys * Tiger Lily * Princess Ozma (first appearance) * Cruella De Vil (Wish Realm) * Raoul de Chagney (first appearance) Timeline * The Past events occur after Kansas and before Chosen. Category:Once Upon a Time episodes Category:Season 8 episodes